Keep Holding On
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: A Song Fic about how I think Ginny was like during the time she was at hogwarts, it is all Ginny's Pov, I hope you like it, please, please review, i would love it if you did, also i just realised i might need a beta reader, if anyone is intrested, PM me please. Song By Avril Lavigne. :)


A/n: Hey this is my first song fic, Hope you like it, please review, hopefully I will do more, if this is any good.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take _

_Your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in._

I miss him terribly, wish he was here with me, so I can tell him, he isn't alone, that I will be with him forever and I'll hold his hand, all the way through this war, I won't let go, even if he wants me too.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll_

_make it through_

_we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for_

_you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it_

_comes to the truth_

_So Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll_

_make it through_

_we'll make it through_

When he comes I will tell him to keep holding onto my hand, never let go, because I won't, I know we will get through it all, because our love is so strong, I hope he knows that when he gets here I will grab his hand and never let go, we both know the truth and we know what is going to happen, he will never let me get in the way of what he is doing, but I will keep holding on.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and_

_defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

Come soon Harry, soon Harry, I need you so much, we won't cope with out you, I look around at the room of requirement, all of the students that want to fight, all for your good, we are rebelling against the school, the headmaster, only a couple of months ago I we tried helping you, trying to take Godric Gryffindor's sword, we go caught, we took the punishment, but we have tried everything to fight against it all, I watch happily as Luna starts talking about different ways of rebelling against the school, being at Malfoy's Manor did something to her, something good, maybe someone helped her, maybe she saw someone who was going to help, there are always crashes and bangs, it is a warning of war, that it will start soon. I am walking past the headmaster's room, when I hear that he knows that Harry is here, my heart starts beating as fast it ever has, he is alive and at Hogwarts, he is here to fight, I start running to the room of requirement and I finally get there, everyone is grouped around someone, I walk over to the group and see him, I see harry. "harry." I say happily, a small smile forming on my lips. "hi there." harry says just as happily as I am, ron looks at hermione. "six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm frankie first year. I'm only her brother..." ron says sarcastically, I roll my eyes, but I look at harry still. "she's got lots of them. She's only got one harry." seamus says out of nowhere, hermione smiles, as does seamus, I also smile. "shut up seamus." ron says, then I'm pulled back to my reasons. "snape knows. He knows that harry is at hogwarts." I tell everyone, harry looks away, then there is an announcement, snape wants us, we pull on our robs, harry puts some on too, we walk in out lines just the way we are having to made too, harry is standing next to me, he grabs my hand and we hold hands, he only lets go when he goes and storms in front of the school and then snape leaves and everyone cheers, then his voice echo's around the room, girls scream, then pansy parkinson shouts out for someone to get him, I'm the first person to defend him, I grab his hand, then the order plus ron and hermione walk in through the great hall door, I smile at how many people are defending harry, then the slytherin's leave and harry leaves too, I try to grab his hand, but I'm too late.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll_

_make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for_

_you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it_

_comes to the truth_

_So Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll_

_make it through_

_we'll make it through_

After neville almost got killed on the bridge we started running through the halls, then we bump into harry, I feel so happy, I just want to hug him. "Ginny! Neville! Are you alright?" harry asks looking concerned. "Never better! I feel like I could spit fire! You haven't seen luna have you?" neville asks, my head turning to the different people speaking, I feel confused. "Luna?" harry asks just as confused as I am. "I'm mad for her. I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably be dead before dawn!" neville tells us happily, I smile that is so sweet, neville runs up the staircase, me and harry look at each other for a moment, then we kiss, like it is the last kiss we will share. "I know." I whisper to harry, he nods, he knows that I know that he loves me, he doesn't even have to tell me, we look at each other for another moment, then he starts to run off, but I grab his hand and he holds onto it. "keep holding on." I tell harry, he nods and we start running through the mass of people, at one point I almost lost his grip, but he kept holding on, then we protect each other as much, but then in a spilt second I lost his hold and we got separated, I carry on fighting.

Fred's body was found, just like tonks and lupin, they were all found and put into the great hall, I feel someone walk past me, I am with my family, I know it is harry, he is going to leave, he is going somewhere, I think it might be the headmaster's office.

I feel something terrible is going to happen, we start going outside after a horrible laugh, I see hagrid and someone in his arms, dad is next to me. "Dad? Who's hagrid carrying? Dad? Who is it?" I question my father, he doesn't answer me, but I get my answer. "Harry Potter is dead!" voldermort announces, I am shocked throughout my body. "No!" I scream. "Harry Potter is dead." voldermort shouts again. "No! No!" I scream again, voldermort flicks his wand, dad grabs me from running at him, he holds onto me. "Silence! Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead, from this day forth... you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead!" voldermort says with happiness in his crackling voice. "Ha ha ha!" bellatrix laughs, I really want to attack her. "Ye-he-he. And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die." voldermort tells everyone, nobody moves they just look at voldermort with anger in their eyes, I can't bare to listen any more, all I see is draco malfoy walking over to voldermort and his deatheaters, I shake my head, I can't believe it, he was helping us.

_Hear me when I say, when I_

_say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change,_

_nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will_

_work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da_

_da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll_

_make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for_

_you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it_

_comes to the truth_

_So Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll_

_make it through_

_we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it_

_comes to the truth_

_So Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll_

_make it through_

_we'll make it through_

Then harry jumps out of hagrid's arms and runs away, I am in amazement, voldermort is so angry, but we all start fighting again, then I encounter bellatrix and I just about miss the killing curse then my mom fights bellatrix and she wins, she kills bellatrix, I hug my mom and we cuddle, then suddenly a small bang and we rush outside to harry with another wand and voldermort nowhere in sight, I smile and watch as harry gets up, I run over to harry and hug him, he smiles and hugs me back, I look him in the eyes. "don't ever do that to me again." I tell harry quietly, he smiles and we hug again, I kiss him on the cheek before walking back to my mother, where we go back to the great hall, we sit and hug for a while, I rest my head on my mother's shoulder, it has been a while since it all ended, harry comes walking into the great hall, everyone seems happy or happier then they were before, harry smiles at me and I smile back, then he turns around as hagrid comes over and hugs harry and harry hugs back, I smile, hagrid cares so much about harry, then hagrid walks away then waves at me, I smile and nod, I look at harry again, he is looking at ron and hermione as they come into the great hall hand in hand, they finally got together, I feel happier now that I know that hermione and ron are together, I smile and then harry, ron and hermione walk out of the great hall.

I told him to keep holding on and he did, he didn't let go of me, and I didn't let go of him, now it has been 19 years since it all ended, I will be sending my second son to hogwarts, me and harry have been married for 16 years, 3 years after the war we got married, in out vows we promised to keep holding on, that has what has been happening since we got married, nothing bad has happened, we have had a good life, I am pleased that we have came this far.

Many years into the future is where I am now, I'm not a 35 year old woman now, I'm an 80 year old woman now, I'm on my deathbed waiting for the time where I will be reunited with harry, yes harry has been gone for 5 years now, but he hasn't stopped holding on, he has been holding onto me since he left, I will see him soon... really soon, but I always know that we will... KEEP HOLDING ON...

A/n: Hope you like it, Please review

Charmed-Harry Potter Fan x


End file.
